roshpitfandomcom-20200215-history
Building
Leveling Stage. First of all you have to level up your hero to lvl 100 or higher to freely use any items you want in your build. Some heroes, like Red General or Hydroxis are easy in leveling because they have enough survival and damage to have minimal gear and be succesful all along Normal and Elite difficulty. But for some other heroes without runes which can give high attributes, resistances and armor you have to get them on gear first. Best map for solo leveling is Redfall, and highly recommended for new players; full run on Normal difficulty can give up to 80 lvl experience. If you have a friend, best map for fast leveling then is Arena (Pit of Trails dungeon). Important on this stage are effective HP against common physical attacks (can be straight HP or armor and HP), magical immunity or high resistance (or again, just straight HP), shields which absorb damage (Voltex's W3, Sorceress' W1, Paladins's Q3, etc.). Some best items for this stage are : Arcane Cascade Hat (AOE damage with good scale), Gilded Soul Cage (100% magic immunity for each killed enemy and healing), Ring of Nobility (Has low level requirement and gives attributes depending on level), Adamantine Samurai Helmet (Helps a lot heroes with attack damage scale but which not yet get it from attributes or items), Monkey Paw (Gives a lot of immortal item drops from paragon enemies, which makes item search way easier). Runes you have to focus: 1)Any runes which give attributes, because you wont get many on Normal difficulty gear. (Red General's E1, Hydroxis E4, Astral Ranger's E4, Zhonik R4) 2)Runes which give elemental damage % (Many of Tier 4 runes), base ability damage % (Bahamut W1), flat (base) attack damage (Red General's Q2), bonus attack damage (Red General's E2, Astral Ranger's Q3) 3)Runes with armor, resists and shields, and also any runes which will help you to survive and get your exp with max profit without any unnessesary deaths. Building. Good build should contain as many multipliers as you can combine using hero runes, abilities and proper gear. Multipliers which ussually heroes have: 1)Base (It can be attack damage, attributes, or any other flat number) 2)Flat addition to base damage (that number adds to the base, does not multiply it) 3)Base ability damage increasement by % (BAD, can be given by runes, items' abilities or even rolls on items) 4)Elemental damage 5)Post-mitigation damage (Which increase damage on steadfast mobs, important for fast clearing and boss fights) 6)Damage duplication (Heavy Echo Gauntlet) or additional multipliers (Fractional Enchancement Geode, Odin Helmet) Additionally Ability Augment like Luma, Fire Deity, Water Deity, Frosburn, Demon Mask can add their own multiplier and inherit addtional element. Let's see how that Trapper is built. Q, Q1 and Q2 are base damage. Q4 is additional multiplier which is pre-mitigation base on Intelligence Glyph of Trapping adds additional x7 damage multiplier Base ability damage % roll on weapon. Elemental damage for Fire, Poison, Water goes from both Q3(mobs standing in Fulminating Trap) and Serengaard Sun Crystal (1000% for any element) At this stage damage con be converted in Demon element by Demon Mask, and get 1000% from Sun Crystal once more. Great Fortune Boots improve 15% chance of Demon Mask to 25%. E4 increases post-mitigation damage while Trapper invisible. Finally, Heavy Echo Gloves triples the damage dealt.